Php 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 If there be therefore any consolation in Christ, if any comfort of love, if any fellowship of the Spirit, if any bowels and mercies, }} : }|2| 2:2 Fulfil ye my joy, that ye be likeminded, having the same love, being of one accord, of one mind. }} : }|3| 2:3 Let nothing be done through strife or vainglory; but in lowliness of mind let each esteem other better than themselves. }} : }|4| 2:4 Look not every man on his own things, but every man also on the things of others. }} : }|5| 2:5 Let this mind be in you, which was also in Christ Jesus: }} : }|6| 2:6 Who, being in the form of God, thought it not robbery to be equal with God: }} : }|7| 2:7 But made himself of no reputation, and took upon him the form of a servant, and was made in the likeness of men: }} : }|8| 2:8 And being found in fashion as a man, he humbled himself, and became obedient unto death, even the death of the cross. }} : }|9| 2:9 Wherefore God also hath highly exalted him, and given him a name which is above every name: }} : }|10| 2:10 That at the name of Jesus every knee should bow, of things in heaven, and things in earth, and things under the earth; }} : }|11| 2:11 And that every tongue should confess that Jesus Christ is Lord, to the glory of God the Father. }} : }|12| 2:12 Wherefore, my beloved, as ye have always obeyed, not as in my presence only, but now much more in my absence, work out your own salvation with fear and trembling. }} : }|13| 2:13 For it is God which worketh in you both to will and to do of his good pleasure. }} : }|14| 2:14 Do all things without murmurings and disputings: }} : }|15| 2:15 That ye may be blameless and harmless, the sons of God, without rebuke, in the midst of a crooked and perverse nation, among whom ye shine as lights in the world; }} : }|16| 2:16 Holding forth the word of life; that I may rejoice in the day of Christ, that I have not run in vain, neither laboured in vain. }} : }|17| 2:17 Yea, and if I be offered upon the sacrifice and service of your faith, I joy, and rejoice with you all. }} : }|18| 2:18 For the same cause also do ye joy, and rejoice with me. }} : }|19| 2:19 But I trust in the Lord Jesus to send Timotheus shortly unto you, that I also may be of good comfort, when I know your state. }} : }|20| 2:20 For I have no man likeminded, who will naturally care for your state. }} : }|21| 2:21 For all seek their own, not the things which are Jesus Christ's. }} : }|22| 2:22 But ye know the proof of him, that, as a son with the father, he hath served with me in the gospel. }} : }|23| 2:23 Him therefore I hope to send presently, so soon as I shall see how it will go with me. }} : }|24| 2:24 But I trust in the Lord that I also myself shall come shortly. }} : }|25| 2:25 Yet I supposed it necessary to send to you Epaphroditus, my brother, and companion in labour, and fellowsoldier, but your messenger, and he that ministered to my wants. }} : }|26| 2:26 For he longed after you all, and was full of heaviness, because that ye had heard that he had been sick. }} : }|27| 2:27 For indeed he was sick nigh unto death: but God had mercy on him; and not on him only, but on me also, lest I should have sorrow upon sorrow. }} : }|28| 2:28 I sent him therefore the more carefully, that, when ye see him again, ye may rejoice, and that I may be the less sorrowful. }} : }|29| 2:29 Receive him therefore in the Lord with all gladness; and hold such in reputation: }} : }|30| 2:30 Because for the work of Christ he was nigh unto death, not regarding his life, to supply your lack of service toward me. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *